Fear Us
by crazy fan girl 111
Summary: The boys have vanished with no explanation leaving the girls dejected, especially Amu.She's lost it and the girls of course have her back.Now the girls are in a deadly gang and they're not messing around.Amuto Rima/Nagi Utau/Kukai Lulu/Tadase Yaya/Kairi
1. Chapter 1

Fear Us

Summary: The boys have disappeared with no explanation leaving the girls devastated, _especially _Amu. She has lost it and the girls of course have her back, they've sworn to always stand by each other. Now the girls are in a deadly gang and they're not messing around.

AmuxIkuto, LuluxTadase, RimaxNagihiko, UtauxKukai, and YayaxKairi

* * *

Crazy fan girl 111: Ok this is my first story so go easy

Amu: (reads summary) I'm a bad ass YEAH!

Crazy fan girl 111: BE QUIET! (evil glint)

Amu: Ahhhhhh! She's gonna blow! Please enjoy!

* * *

_We must be feared_

We will stand by you always _Amu_

Chapter One

Amu: "Target spotted"

Utau: "Let's get em' "

Rima: "Tear um to shreds"

Lulu: "We do whatever we wanna do"

Yaya: "Damn right, I can't wait! Let's get candy later K!"

Amu: "Get it together girls we came for their blood!"

Everyone: echoed "Yeah!", "Yes!", and "Let get down to business"

Amu's POV

Amu: "We have the target in sight… Go! Go! Go!"

We attacked the rival gang with mind-blowing moves, once I would have been afraid of the stunts I was pulling now. I just cut halfway through someone's throat, I felt like sparing him the excess pain. I hear a bone snap and grin. This is quite satisfying I'll have to treat the girls to some rest later they deserve it with all the blood we've spilled.

In a couple seconds I declared the gang dead.

Rima's POV

Amu: "They're dead!"

I immediately stop what I was doing, which is to be exact ripping my victim to shreds.

Amu: "If you're hungry bring some flesh and make sure to bring all the clothes not _completely _drenched in blood. We're heading home so pack up."

We live in an abandoned house right outside of town. Most people look at it and retreat immediately, but to us it's home sweet home. We don't visit much since we're busy killing competition.

_Amu must be in a good mood, that's rare_

I'd been Amu's best friend for like ever. She had always been confused by love but when she fell for Ikuto she fell hard and he was there to catch her. When he left Amu fell to pieces, she wished she could get her hands on that bastard so she could tear him to shreds.

Amu's POV

Amu: "Rima are you okay?"

Rima was surrounded in flames and had her death glare

Rima: "I'm fine, fine"

Amu: "O…kay"

Rima: "Just excited for a break, ya know"

Amu: "Yeah…"

Truly she didn't care. She hadn't thought of _him_ in a while but she felt her feelings rising. Suddenly she was snapped out of her thoughts.

Rima POV

Amu seemed deep in thought, she couldn't possibly be thinking about _him_ could she?

Rima: "Amu are you okay?"

Amu POV

Rima seemed really worried. The type of worry she only broke out for me. I mean she really cared about the other girls but she gave something a bit different for me.

Amu: "I'm fine Rima"

Amu: "No need to worry"

Rima: "O-okay"

Amu: "We're here girls!"

Amu: "Now let's get some shuteye we have a lot of blood to spill tomorrow"

Girls: "Right Amu"

Later…..

The girls were all knocked out but she just couldn't sleep so she decided to go for a walk.

It was a beautiful night, she could hardly remember the self that was once her; The one that would have cowered in fear from a night like this.

She realized that even though she had changed so much, she still loved him, _IKUTO_. By this point she might have cried but the tears didn't come. It had been years the other girls had cried for years but I only cried once. I was determined to show my strength for the other girls. I will not show my love. _Love _what an ugly word. Everyone should fear us.

_Amu: "We should be feared"_

Girls: "We will stand by you always _Amu"_

There stood the girls and for the first time in five years I cried my eyes out to the girls, no holding back. For a long, long time…

* * *

Amu: When did I become such a wuss!

Crazy fan girl 111: Since now.

Amu: Fuck you!

Crazy fan girl 111: Watch it crybaby

Amu: grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Crazy fan girl 111: Careful or I'll get Justin Bieber to make out with you!

Amu: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Crazy fan girl 111: Hello peeps not much to say but please enjoy!

Amu: You suck!

Crazy fan girl 111: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr die! Oh yeah enjoy chapter 2!

Crazy fan girl 111: Come back here Amu!

Amu: Heeeeeeeeeelp!

* * *

Chapter 2

Amu POV

After the tears last night I was putting on a brave face but the girls saw I was falling apart.

Utau: "He's not worth your tears Amu"

Amu: "We've all got someone who abandoned us"

Girls: (gasp)

Rima: "You're right Amu, but we still believe that they might come back"

Amu: (sneer) "Yeah, right"

Amu: "You're just postponing heartbreak, they're _never_ coming back"

Yaya: "Amu-chii might be right but we love them. We already felt the heartbreak but we can't stop loving them."

Wow Yaya was being serious for a change, still had her baby accent though. Hmm maybe I will believe in this fairytale, for a while.

Amu: "Ok Yaya I'll believe in the boys for a couple days if-if they don't come back then we're giving up on them ok."

Yaya: (reluctantly) "Ok Amu-chii"

Ikuto POV (Yeah!)

It had been five years since he'd seen Amu. Finally, he was going to get to see her beautiful face.

Kukai: (teasingly) "Hey Ikuto dude, thinking 'bout _Amu_"

Ikuto: (smirk) "Oh yeah, thinking 'bout _my_ sister"

Kukai: "You bet!"

I narrowed my eyes in my best death glare. Kukai sweatdropped

Kukai: "Hey! Hey, I haven't seen her in _five_ years and… I'm really into her" (blushing deep red)

Tadase: "I'm excited to see Lulu to" (blushing harder than Kukai if that's even possible!)

Nagihiko: "They might hate us now. We left without _any _explanation" glares at me

Kairi: "True it is highly unlikely that they're waiting for us they probably have new boyfriends"

Ikuto: "grrr well then we'll just have to steal them back"

I unconsciously growled just the thought of Amu with another guy made we want to tear my heart out hopefully… hopefully she waited.

Amu POV

After my fight with the girls I decided to take a walk and cool down, besides I did promise them I would believe for a while.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't notice the figure right in front of me.

Amu: (bump) "Hey watch where you're go...ing"

Unidentified object: "Amu?"

Amu: "Ikuto… and guys?"

This is impossible, impossible, impossible, impossible!

Ikuto: "No it's very possible _Amu_" Ikuto breathed in my ear

Did I say that out loud! This has to be a dream, yeah that's it a dream

Ikuto: "Ahhh it's so nice to hear I'm in your dreams Amu-_koi"_

Amu: "Watch it neko boy!"

What _am_ I saying I should be thanking god for this dream but why are the boys here?

Kukai: "Well first we're not a dream second we're here to see all the girls where are they anyway?" Kukai said with a hopeful look

Amu: "I-if you aren't a dream-"

Kairi: "We're not."

Amu: "Well then we aren't the same people you used to know. You left us devasted… but the girls are still waiting and they sealed me in a deal that meant if something like this happened I'd be happy but… WHY DID YOU LEAVE US!" I said full of fury (almost as scary as Rima! Ahhhhhhhh! Run!)

All the guys sweatdropped

Amu: "WELL!"

Ikuto: "Calm down Amu…"

Amu: "I will not calm down!" (Eyes glinting)

Ikuto: "Why don't we explain when we get to the house" Ikuto said it with his puppy dog eyes full of hope

Amu: (calming down) "O-okay, follow me"

When I turned around I heard all the guys sigh and a couple whispered scary… I giggled, wow I haven't laughed in… FIVE years maybe it's because _he_'s here

I wonder what will happen when the girls see the guys hmmm…

I looked up and saw we had arrived at our destination

Amu: "We're here, home sweet home"

All the guys gasped

(house-dark and gloomy a few broken windows vines crawling all over (something out of a horror movie). It's also five stories high and the inside is somewhat old fashioned, there are balconies and little secret stairways. everything may be darkish and gloomy but there are little things here and there that show the inhabitants tastes.)

Tadase: "T-this is it"

He was shaking, ughh what a wimp.

Amu: "What a wimp"

Tadase: "H-hey"

I completely ignored him

Amu: "Girls seems your miracle came true" Amu yelled

Utau: (mumbled) "What are you talking abou…" She seemed to have spotted Kukai

Tears were falling down her face

Rima: "What's going…"

""(!)

* * *

Rima: Why am I screaming am I going to kiss Nagi or punch him?

Crazy fan girl 111: in a sing-song voice "You won't know till the next chapter" : )

Nagi: Please I beg you don't let her punch me

Rima: I think punching you would be fun

Nagi: Screeeeeeech don't kill me

Rima: shut up cross dresser

Utau, Yaya, Amu, and Lulu: What about us!

Amu: Yeah! I want to punch Ikuto too!

Ikuto: Ahhh what about the kiss. I know you want to kiss me.

Amu: ewwwwwwwwwwwww!

Crazy fan girl 111: up! (takes out chainsaw)

All: scary… (shiver) Please R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Crazy fan girl 111: "Sorry it took so long! I was waiting for an idea to hit me since I want a bunch of chapters I needed something to go on!"

Amu: (sarcastically) "Yep she is extremely inspiration."

Crazy fan girl: Hey! Oh well I will be converting my story into a different form like amu said blah blah blah. Since there has been some complaints but I will update it as a DIFFERENT story but it will be the same just a different format.

Amu: "You are WAY to techy"

Crazy fan girl 111: "Enjoy the story!"

* * *

Chapter 3

""(!)

Rima's POV

I can't believe that idiot Nagi is HERE! I lunged for him, missing. Then I got my hands around his neck I was only being rational and trying to choke him to death. I realized that I was being to nice…

Nagi's POV

Rima saw me and lunged I dodged but she grabbed me and wrapped her arms around my neck. I was choking and I was pretty sure that by now I was blue. Suddenly Rima let me go, maybe she was being merciful. All of a sudden I'm punched in the face, by Rima.

Nagi: "R-Rima…"

Rima: "Do you know what you did? You left me!"

I was getting desperate. I knew I hurt her but it hurt me even more…

Nagi : "I know I left you! Please Rima-"

Rima cut me off.

Rima: "You know what you've done yet you still have the gull to talk to me, to-to face me! How could you!"

She was surrounded by flames and she looked like she was going to punch me again but the guys held her back. I was going to tell them to let her go when she shoved them off and ran straight for me. Weird I didn't think the guys were so weak. I wonder… Amu said they were different… Wait back to reality, Rima hasn't punched me yet. I saw Amu holding her back.

Rima: "Let me go so I can rip him to shreds!"

She seemed serious! I shivered

Rima's POV

Rima: "let me go so I can rip him to shreds!"

Amu was holding me back! Why? Ikuto hurt her too! I'd kill him next!

Rima: "I'll kill Ikuto for you next!"

Amu: "NO!"

Rima: "Why?"

Amu: "First I want to kill Ikuto myself if he is going to die. Second they have information.

Rima: "in-for-ma-tion?"

What was she talking about, if it was how many girlfriends they had on vacation no thanks I'll pass.

Amu: "They'll tell us why they left!"

Rima: "I already know why! They wanted hotter girlfriend, so they went looking for some foreigns!"

Yaya: "You know that's not true!"

Utau: (quietly) "I want to know why they left"

All the girls seemed like they would like to know and I guess I wanted to know also but… I don't want Amu to lose it. If she did all the girls would have a hard time not crying. If the boys explanation sucked they would die. My face twisted into a dilapadated smile.

Rima: "Fine."

Amu's POV

(inside house)

I just wanted to get this over with.

Amu: "So…"

Ikuto: "So… what."

Amu: "Why'd you leave!"

Ikuto: "No."

Amu: (annoyed) "No?"

Kairi: "We can't tell you why"

he said it while pushing up his glasses seemingly indifferent.

I can't believe Yaya's into this guy!

Yaya: (whining) "Why won't you tell us!"

Yaya was getting all teary and giving her sad eyes

If only Kairi knew how many people she'd killed then eaten candy! Yaya was something else that was for sure.

Amu: "You will tell us."

I didn't say it threatening, just stated it. They _would_ tell us.

Lulu: "That's right! We can do whatever we wanna do! There is nothing keeping us from beating it out of you!"

Tadase: (desperately) "Can't we just forget about this and be happy!"

Lulu: "This isn't no fairy tale prince charming!"

Tadase: "Ah-"

Lulu: "Everything isn't going to be all right!"

Lulu seemed to be on a rampage.

Lulu: "Do you even know what has happed while you were gone!"

Lulu seemed to have lost it. I'm sure this conversation was leading to disaster; one-sided talks didn't always turn out so well.

Tadase: "H-huh?"

Lulu's POV

Lulu: "We have blood on our hands."

Tadase: "W-what do you mean?"

Lulu: "We've killed."

* * *

Crazy fan girl 111: "I hoped you liked it and I'll _try_ to update soon!"

Amu: "She already has the beginning!"

Lulu: "Yep!"

Amu: "You're in trouble Lulu!"

Lulu: "For what!"

Amu: "For telling the guys on us!"

Crazy fan girl: "They don't know anyways and neither do you!"

Amu: "Huh?"

Crazy fan girl: "You'll see in the next chapter! Oh and any ideas please post!"

Amu: "Whatever, Please R&R."


	4. Chapter 4

Crazy fan girl 111: Ok yes this took longer than expected but I have a good reason

Amu: She was grounded.

Crazy fan girl 111: Hey!

Amu: Well what were you going to tell them?

Crazy fan girl 111: That I was shipped to Mars, duh!

Amu: Wow, just wow

Crazy fan girl 111: Whatever,

Crazy fan girl 111: Enjoy the story!

* * *

Chapter 4

Amu's POV

Tadase: "H-huh?- "

Tadase and Lulu were cut off by Yaya was screaming Spider Spider Spider!

Amu: "Can it Yaya!"

Yaya: "Kill it! Kill it!"

Lulu's POV

No one seemed to have heard what I said. Then I saw Tadase's face it was a mixture of disbelief, shock, and horror. It served him right, but no one else knew. Oh well, they would figure it out eventually, for now I needed to deal with Tadase

Lulu: "We need to talk Tadase, upstairs."

Tadase just absentmindedly nodded his head

Lulu: "come on."

Everyone was still distracted by Yaya's screaming so they didn't even notice us heading upstairs

(note-I added description of house to my second chapter)

When we finally got to my room I simply opened the door and walked in. We didn't talk for a few eerie seconds

Lulu: "so now you know."

Tadase: "mmm"

Lulu: "is that it? Aren't you going to scream monster? Say how much you liked the other girls you dated on vacation better?"

Tadase: "No, I never dated anyone but you."

Lulu: "So were they pretty? Who am I kidding I bet they were gorgeous…"

The words just kept flowing all my hurt and betrayal in each one.

Lulu: "They must have been ten times more beautiful than me. No a hundred times more beautiful since I'm hideous-"

Tadase: "Stop it!"

I ignored him

Lulu: "Ugly, horrible-"

I was cut off again by a warm sensation on my lips, Tadase was kissing me! Part of me wanted to push him away but the other part the part that had been deprived for five years was screaming for more. I melted into his kiss.

Tadase POV

I couldn't help my feelings once Lulu started talking nonsense and insulting herself. I was kissing her, the one girl I had wanted to caress her for five years. We broke away from the kiss, both breathing hard.

Lulu: "Why?"

I knew what she meant

Tadase: "because I love you and you are the most beautiful, spectacular girl ever"

Lulu blushed a light pink then looked sad

Lulu: "But I've killed people and I'm not going to stop".

Tadase: "I don't care nothing can make me stop loving you."

Lulu giggled

Tadase: "What?"

Lulu: "You're cheesy."

I laughed

Tadase: "Aren't I always?"

Lulu: "hmm, guess you're right…"

Tadase: "grrr"

We both laughed

Lulu: "Let's head back downstairs"

We were both smiling

Tadase: "Sure."

When we got downstairs everyone looked up

Ikuto: "Have fun you two?"

He was smirking teasingly, I looked at Lulu she had red eyes and her hair was messy… He thinks we had se-se- eek I'm not even going to think it!

Tadase: "It's not what you think!"

Ikuto: "mmm-hmm"

Tadase: "It's not!"

Lulu: "I'm lost."

Ikuto: "You guys were up there having hot-"

Amu: "Don't you DARE say it."

Her eyes were glinting

Utau: "I can't believe you Tadase!"

Ikuto: "Yeah, I can't believe it was him and Lulu I always thought it would be me and Amu first."

Amu: "What!"

Rima: "Touch her and you die!"

Rima had her dark aura

Amu: "Yeah die!"

Ikuto chuckled and Amu sweatdropped

Ikuto: "It's ok I doubt I'll steal Amu anytime soon, she still seems far from forgiving me but I'll work on it.

Amu: "I'll never forgive you!"

She said it panicky

Ikuto: "Not even if I tell you why I left?"

Amu: "Never!"

We all laughed

* * *

Crazy fan girl 111: Yeah it's kinda short

Rima: I don't care why was there so little me!

Crazy fan girl 111: Don't complain, if I put you in Nagi will make-out with you.

Rima: What! Why can't you make all of us girls beat up the guys!

Crazy fan girl 111: Because we need guys in the story.

Rima: OOOOh

Crazy fan girl 111: Uh-huh

Amu: That is the stupidest conversation ever. Please R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

Crazy fan girl 111: Hey I'm REALLY sorry for entering this chapter so late but it wasn't my fault!

Amu: "Oh yeah then who are they supposed to blame it on."

Crazy fan girl 111: My parents.

Amu: Your parents?

Crazy fan girl 111: They banned me from Fanfiction practically forever!

Amu: Then how are you writing now?

Crazy fan girl 111: Well I was banned because of a grade I got…

Amu: Wow you're dumb.

Crazy fan girl 111: I have a better grade now! The grade I had before was only because of some missing assignments from being sick! Anyway I'm back now so everything is fine I just really want to apologize for being so late and enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 5

Amu's POV

Light filtered into my room and I yawned, thinking back on yesterday-what a hectic day. The boys never did tell us why they left, but we would get it out of them eventually. Yeah, I guess things would just be normal-I opened my eyes to see blue ones looking back at me.

Ikuto: "Why good morning beautiful"

And by normal I meant COMPLETELY different

Amu: "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Why are you in my room you pervert!"

Ikuto: "Ahhh does that me you don't remember last night. We had _such _a good time"

I sweatdropped

Amu: "W-what!"

Ikuto: "Just teasing!"

Amu: "You neko obsessed freak!"

I pushed him off the bed as hard as I could-(He flew into my dresser)

Ikuto: "Oww, you've gotten strong ichigo."

His head was bleeding- hmph served him right.

Ikuto: "I'm bleeding. … Now you're going to have to nurse me back to health. A-mu-Koi"

Amu: "PERVERT!"

Rima: "What's going on in here, what did you do Ikuto."

Amu: "This slimy cat-wait how did you know he was in here!"

Rima: "…"

Amu: "…"

Amu: "YOU LET HIM IN HERE DIDN'T YOU! HOW COULD YOU!"

Rima: "I don't know what you're talking about." Her eyes were glinting

Amu: "You did! Why?"

Rima: "He gave me this week's gag manga, and I knew your reaction would be great."

Amu: "You did this for comedy!"

Nagi: "That wasn't very nice Rima."

Rima: "Who asked your opinion crossdresser!"

She hit him knocking him to the ground. He had appeared behind her at one point and she seemed _extremely _peeved at him for surprising her.

Nagi POV

Nagi: "Oww…"

Rima: "Get used to pain."

Nagi: (under his breath 'so rima didn't hear') "I already did five years ago."

Kukai suddenly burst in the room full of energy

Kukai: "Good morning! Since almost everybody is up… What's for breakfast!"

Utau then walked in behind him

Utau: "Always thinking about your stomach, you're out of luck because you aren't going to find much grub here"

I noted that she said it while sneering and she sounded sour not teasing, guess the ice between the two still hadn't melted.

Kukai: "Whaaat!"

Rima: "Actually we have quite a bit of food."

Amu: "We do?"

Rima: "It was part of Ikuto and mines deal."

Ikuto: "Seeee it wasn't sooo bad."

Amu: "Yes it was, but I would prefer to _starve _rather than be near you."

Right then Amu's stomach growled

Ikuto: (chuckling) "I think your stomach disagrees."

Rima: "I'll wake Lulu, Tadase, Yaya, and Kairi."

Nagi: "And I'll get breakfast started!"

I was all smiles till Rima's next comment

Rima: "You smile to much you creepy crossdresser."

I sighed Rima was cold even when she WASN'T mad, but currently I had her pissed and I knew that I was in for hell.

Rima's POV

I walked up to Lulu's bedroom door and knocked caught up in my thoughts…

Rima: "Lulu, Tadase, come out unless you're planning on starving!"

There were some groans and the sound of fabric moving.

Lulu: "We're coming."

A few minutes later Lulu walked out with Tadase wrapped around her waist.

Rima: "Sleep well you two?"

I was teasing them.

Lulu: "It's not like that Rima. Now are we going to get breakfast?"

Rima: "Yeah, I'll go get Kairi and Yaya."

I knocked on first Yaya's door then Kairi's saying their names to wake them and waited until they each came out.

Rima: "Now that we're all conscious let's go get some food, of course we can only hope that it's edible."

We all started walking downstairs and my mind kept focusing on Nagi, not romantically thoughts, Hell no! I was thinking of all the ways to torture the reason why the boys left out of the idiot purple-head. By this point we were all in the kitchen waiting to be served the food which she hated to admit smelled good.

Nagi: "Done!"

Yaya and Kukai: "Yay!"

Nagihiko set the pancakes in front of everyone saying "enjoy!"

I took a hesitant bite.

Nagi: "How's it taste Rima?"

He looked incredulously anxious to hear my opinion

Rima: "Like food."

Truly I thought it was delicious, but I would never admit it.

Nagi looked slightly annoyed but not discouraged.

Nagi: "So you liked it?"

Rima: "I don't hate it."

Nagi: "That's great!"

Rima: "You're annoying."

Nagi: "…"

Rima: "What purple-head!"

Nagi: "Nothing."

Rima: "grrr"

I started stuffing my face and in no time I was finished

Rima: "done"

Nagi: "Want more?"

Rima: "What are you trying to do make me fat? I bet you are so you can go back to your hottie from wherever!

Nagi: "Rima…"

I couldn't stand it anymore, I ran up to my room.

Nagi: "Rima!"

Nagi's POV

Rima ran out and I ran after her right on her heels. She slammed her door in my face and I opened it hesitantly only to see Rima with tears falling down her face. My heart wrenched, I reached forward and held her tight to my chest.

Nagi: "Rima…"

Rima: "Don't think just because I'm crying that I've forgotten what you've done to me."

Nagi: "I'm so sorry, but Rima I swear you're the only girl I see."

Rima: "then tell me why you left."

Nagi: "I can't, but I promise it was only to protect you. I'm sure someday you'll know."

Rima: "Promise?"

Nagi: "I _swear_."

Rima: "Well I haven't been completely open either."

Nagi: "You mean that you and the girls have ganged up and injured and killed many people."

Rima: "Along those lines, how'd you find out?"

Nagi: "I payed attention to everything that was said, while the other guys dismissed it I held on to all that was spoken and it made it exceedingly easy to figure out what somewhat of what went ont while the guys and I were gone. When Amu said 'we aren't the same people you used to know, you left us devastated' (chapter two) I knew you whatever was up you were in on it together; I didn't know until later exactly how you had changed, though I had noticed the behavior, the lack of fear. Also, I noticed the violence I was used to you punching me, slapping me, so forth but Amu talked calmly with you about killing and that wasn't normal. You all seemed to be _very _strong , a lot stronger than expected but what sealed the deal was Lulu's words that sealed the deal."

Rima: "What do you mean?"

Nagi: "No one seemed to notice what Lulu said besides Tadase and myself because Yaya was screaming about a spider. Lulu said that you had blood on your hands and moments later said 'we've killed' it was completely obvious."

Rima: "I'm waiting."

Her tone was riddled with tears.

Nagi: "Waiting for what?"

I was extremely worried now.

Rima: "Aren't you going to scream murderer or freak and go back to your hottie in the Bahamas!"

Tear were gently falling from her eyes

Nagi: "You're still entertaining that idea! Also, I don't care what you've done concerning violence whatsoever. I love you Rima and nothing can change that. I'll do anything for you my love."

Then I gently leaned in and kissed her and when we broke the kiss Rima smiled lightly and giggled

Nagi: "What?"

Rima: "You're really sappy."

I grinned hopefully

Nagi: "So does this mean I'm forgiven?"

Rima: "Depends, you aren't going to give out any more cheesy lines, are you?"

She said it with a extremely serious face and narrowed eyes and I couldn't help but laugh.

Rima: "That wasn't supposed to be funny!"

Then she laughed at my 'supposedly' straight face

Rima: "I-I'm glad,"

I waited for her to continue.

Rima: "I'm glad that I can trust you."

I was shocked usually she wouldn't say stuff like that

Rima: "Well don't just stand there, kiss me!"

She was blushing a deep deep red and shaking with embarrassment

I put my hands on either side of her face

Nagi: "And what if I don't?" I said it teasingly

She took me by surprise by wrapping her arms around my neck and pulling me down forcefully for a kiss. I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her back smiling contently.

Rima: "You know I'm not going to stop; the violence I mean."

Nagi: "And I don't care as long as you belong to me."

Rima: "I belong to know one got that purple-head!"

I laughed

Nagi: "I love you too."

Rima: "That's not what I said!"

Nagi: "Mmm-hmm"

And I kissed my beautiful, magnificent girlfriend.

* * *

Crazy Fan girl 111: I made this chapter longer than usual so I hope you liked it.

Nagi: I know I liked it.

Amu: You're sounding more and more like Ikuto.

Nagi: Don't be hurtful!

Ikuto: Hey!

Nagi: Sorry Ikuto.

Rima: Ummmm…. I'm going to ignore everything that's going on. Please R&R!


	6. Authors Note

Sorry but I've kinda lost interest in writing on Fanfiction due to having a million other things to do, assignments, studying, travel… etc. I might write but probably not for a while, so I'm really sorry.


End file.
